District 4
| image= District_4.jpg | caption= | industry= Fishing} | victors= Finnick Odair, Mags, Annie Cresta, Muscida Selkirk, Librae Ogilvy and Ron Stafford | mayor= Unknown | rebels= Finnick Odair, Mags, Annie Cresta}} District 4 is one of the wealthiest Districts of Panem. Its industry is fishing, which is useful for tributes in the Hunger Games (event) as they have experience in using nets and tridents, making fishhooks from scratch, swimming, and identifying edible sea life. In Catching Fire, Katniss Everdeen notices during her 74th Victory Tour that District 4, along with District 3 and District 8, seemed quite happy to see her, meaning that District 4 is a rebellious District, and also how the victors from this District pledged loyalty to the rebellion and Katniss Everdeen. Being one of the wealthiest districts, District 4 tends to produce Career Tribute, who volunteer to participate in the Hunger Games. This is also the case for Districts 1 and 2. These children are raised and trained to win the Games, making them stronger and much more capable of winning than the average tribute (although this is illegal). However, in the films, nothing was mentioned about tributes from District 4 being Careers. The bread from District 4 is a salty, fish-shaped loaf, tinted green by seaweed. Their source of income is fishing, and kids are trained for these jobs at a young age, giving them an advantage in the Hunger Games. According to The Hunger Games Adventures, District 4 is located on the west coast of Panem just to the southeast of District 7. In the Catching Fire film, a pretty District 4 girl with blonde hair and brown eyes looks up at Katniss and tells her "One day, I'm going to volunteer. Just like you did.", implying that District 4 citizens may be in favor of the Hunger Games, similar to Districts 1 and 2, or, that the girl was just a fan of Katniss Everdeen and wanted to be like her. Jobs The following jobs are offered in District 4: *Longliner *Trawler *Canner *Ship Captain *Deckhand *Fisherman While preparing for the 3rd Quarter Quell in the Training Center, Katniss encounters difficulty at the knot-tying station and is helped by another tribute, and she realizes that "Of course it's Finnick, who seems to have spent his childhood doing nothing but wielding tridents and manipulating ropes into fancy knots for nets, I guess". This shows that unlike the children of District 12 (and just like the children in the other Districts), the children in District 4 begin to learn their District's industry from an early age. Everyday life Not much is known about District 4's way of living, aside from their specialization in fishing. Even their bread is tinted green because of the seaweed it contains. In Catching Fire, it is mentioned that District 4 is by the sea, of course. Its rebellious tendencies, expressed during Katniss and Peeta's Victory Tour, were described as "more of a cry for vengeance" and it was said that the crowd did not have "the weary cattle feel". This suggests that the citizens of District 4 faced severe oppression but were healthy enough (not battling starvation and poverty) to fight. Known tributes * Marina - During The 74th Hunger Games, she was killed by Cato and died in the initial bloodbath, placing 18th out of 24. * District 4 male (74th HG) - Cato killed him with knife in the initial bloodbath, he placed 14th. * Mags - Tribute in the 3rd Quarter Quell, Victor of the 9th Hunger Games. She placed 15th out of 24th in the 75th Hunger Games. * Finnick Odair - Tribute in the 3rd Quarter Quell, Victor of 65th Hunger Games, ''was rescured by 13th district after 3rd Quarter Quell. * Annie Cresta - ''Victor of the 70th Hunger Games. * District 4 male (70th HG) - Survived the bloodbath but was later beheaded. Trivia *Katniss notes that the bread from this District is tinted green and sprinkled with seaweed. * Being one of the first Districts to rebel and as well as having the production of career tributes, it can be inferred that District 4 was probably one of the first District to pry from the Capitol's grasp, as well as Districts 1, 3, 8, and 11, during the 2nd Rebellion. Although, it didn't fight one of the first four battles of the war which means it was the 5th - 11th District to do so. * Citizens from this District tend to be dressed in light and airy shades of green and blue. *Through a leaked photo of the Mockingjay set the victors of the Hunger Games from District 4 on a pedestal are shown. Mags Cohen being the first. Along with victors named in order: Mags Cohen, Muscida Selkirk, Librae Ogilvy, Finnick Odair, Ron Stafford, and Annie Cresta. *In Catching Fire, Katniss mentions an accent that many from District 4 speak with when describing Mags. *According to the Capitol.PN, District 4 has 12 fisheries in operation with a population of 111,453, making it the seventh largest District, in terms of population. *According to the Capitol.PN, District 4 claims 26,357 in tesserae, making it the fourth richest District. *It is considered a fairly wealthy District. Category:Districts